character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi (Canon)/Finiznot
Summary Almost disapproved of Qui Gon Jinn ever letting him be his padawan, Obiwan managed to earn his right in being trained under him and they both went through many galactic quest with each other. Sadly in their most dangerous mission they had together yet lead to the loss of his father figure/Jedi master by the indoctrinated Sith slave Darth Maul, and out of Obiwans vengeance with the end part of it being self control, Obiwan samurai sliced Qui Gons killer to a seemingly appearance of a death. Later after Naboo was placed under authentic care away from the trade federation, Obiwan follows a demand of Qui Gon to train the greatest potential Jedi of all time being Anakin Skywalker. As Obiwan arrived to his later 30s, specially 36 years of age, he discovers a clone army that is what chancellor Palpatine uses against the Trade federation, where Obiwan and his borderline dark side padawan Anakin will have to go through harsh sorrow of the clone wars. With Qui Gons master Count Dooku being killed by Anakin Skywalker, all that supposedly left was for Obiwan was to execute General Grievous, which he successfully did, however due to the separation away from Anakin, he was unable to save his younger brother figure from the dark side, which resulted to nearly all of the Jedi to go extinct, and him being forced to cut his student down in flames, laterally. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C, Higher with concentrated force power, 8-B (When commanding a republic Star Destroyer) Name: 'Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Kenobi, General Kenobi '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 36 in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the clones, 39 in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith '''Classification: '''Padawan, Jedi Knight, Jedi Master, Republic General '''Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordsmen, Precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, and mind manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Athletic '(Physically/Obiwan is glass cannon, and force.amplification is to what it can do.), '''Building level (With the force), Higher 'with concentrated force power, '''City Block '(When commanding a republic Star Destroyer) '''Speed:Superhuman (Combat Speed), Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction Speed), '''Massively FTL + '(With Hyperdrive) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Athletic '''(Definitely physically), '''Building class Durability: Athletic '(Physically), '''Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) 'Stamina: High '(Was mostly defending himself from pre-suit Darth Vaders strikes on a tiresome volcanic planet for quite some time.) '''Range: Tens of meters Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Is physically glass cannon meaning that if a building street or higher level destructive level character hits full impact on him, he will very likely die, this had been shown too many times in canon and legends in showing how vulnerable he is to such attacks. '''Notable Attacks/techniques * Form III: Soresu: '''The most defensive lightsaber stance of all the forms, Obiwan was not only considered a master of it, but the master, in being nearly perfect in his coordination in blocking attacks with characters around who is somewhat a little above his speed. * '''Form IV: Ataru: '''This heavy offensive of slams grant Obiwan shocking advantages in catching his enemies by surprise with Form III being the service to the deception. * '''Form I: Shii-Cho: '''The early offensive use of light saber combat was Obiwans more early fighting styles where he used it to defeat Darth Maul with but strangely changed his stance to Soresu over time for analysing the strengths and weaknesses of his opponent. * '''Telekinesis: A force power that offers Obiwan the ability to lift objects high telepathically up to the lifting strength of clasa 5. * '''Force Push: '''One of the most known basic force.powers, gives Obiwan the power push his enemies away by a large invisible force of energy. Note: This profile does not contain Obiwan past the prequel trilogy. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8